kittypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Him
Hello there. If you are expecting me to say my name, prepare to be disappointed, because I won't. He will find this story, and right now he's nowhere to be seen. He might be watching me write this story right now without me noticing. Maybe, if I say my name, he will kill me. Let me start this story with a lost episode of Andreanna's Adventures that I've seen. The intro played, but the only character present was Andreanna. It didn't introduce the other characters like usual, it just showed the Andreanna's Adventures logo, then it faded to black. The title card was black with white computer-like text saying, "404: andreanna not found". The screen often twitched, and one word would be reversed for a split second. The title card lasted for about 30 seconds before it faded into the episode. No fun transition or anything. The video was in black in white. It showed Andreanna in what looked like an insane asylum. The time in the bottom-right corner was 23:57. The screen twitched, then the time showed 23:58. Andreanna was whimpering, and the screen was in full color. The strait jacket was on the ground, seeming to be ripped off from her. A large slit was on Andreanna's arm, and there was blood on the floor, making the number 4. The screen turned to static 2 times, but after each one, another number was added, until the number 404 was formed, and the time added another minute. Finally, it was 0:00. "Midnight," Andreanna said. The screen turned to static for a few seconds. When the static disappeared, Andreanna was nowhere to be seen (blood was splattered where she was, and I'm not saying it's hyper-realistic, it's cartoon blood), and standing in the middle of the number 0, was what seemed to be Sans, but his bones were black, his eyes were red with a glowing yellow pupil on his right eye, there were blue lines going down his eyes, his jacket was black, his shirt was red, and his legs and slippers were red. The word "error" appeared and disappeared on random places on his body. The screen flickered static several times, then "Sans" grabbed the camera with blue strings, and then tightened the grip until static appeared on the screen a split second after an explosion was heard. The screen cut to black, and the episode ended. I turned off the laptop and tried to analyze what happened. I wanted to destroy the disc, but I wanted to have this as evidence in case I had enough courage to call the cops (I was too scared). The next morning, I heard a glitchy voice call my name. I asked who this person was, and he told me his name. I don't want to mention his name, so let's just call him "404." For about a few days, I woke up with cuts and bruises, maybe from 404 beating me in my sleep. Then, for a few days more, intense pains would follow. One morning, I destroyed the disc, thinking it would destroy 404, but that same glitchy voice that said my name growled, "It's too late, (my name). You should have destroyed the disc a long time ago!" I called the police and a paranormal investigator to see what was going on. They claim to have seen nothing. I was put in a mental asylum later. I tore off my strait jacket, slit my arm, and used the blood to write "404" on the ground. I saw 404 appear in front of me. I suddenly heard the door swing open, making 404 disappear. An employee in the mental asylum took me to the hospital to treat my cut. Right beside me was a girl who looked like Andreanna. She asked, "Did you run into the same problem as I did?" I nodded, then asked her about the episode of Andreanna's Adventures. She claimed that she didn't make it. Her voice became weaker as she added, "It was him." I kind of thought that 404 was behind all this. The girl tried to move (it was obvious as I saw her shaking), but failed. The glitchy voice said, "Your attempts to move is futile, Andreanna. You will die, and (my name) will be next." I looked for the source of the voice, and I realized that the glitchy voice belonged to nobody but 404. 'Andreanna' started hyperventilating, then she flatlined. Andreanna is dead, and I might be his next victim. Please, if you see either a VHS or a DVD that says "404 Andreanna not found", don't watch it, or he will find you. ''' '''He will KILL you. Category:Insanity Category:Death Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Wall of Text Category:Awesome Crap Category:Lost Episodes Category:Videos Category: Omg error sans Category:WELL GOSH DIDDLY MOTHERFUCKING DARN Category:KittyKittenton made these.